The present invention is directed to a reel for dispensing pipe-thread tape, which tape is used to seal the threaded ends of pipes, and the like.
Reels for paying out pipe-thread sealing tape are usually hand-held and rotated by inserting a finger or fingers into the hollow hub of the reel and rotating the reel about the finger or fingers. The tape paid out is then wrapped around the threaded end of the pipe, or the like. However, it often occurs, due to the tediousness of the task, and margin for error, that the hand-held reel drops off from the finger which is used for the rotational axis of the hub of the reel. When such an accident occurs, long lengths of tape tend to become unrolled from the reel. often become twisted, and thus making it very difficult to wind the tape back on to the reel for subsequent dispensing therefrom. Further, much time is lost in trying to unravel the free tape, or winding it back on to the reel. The fact that the lead end of the tape, which has been already wrapped about the threaded end of the pipe to begin the sealing procedure, is firmly anchored to the threaded end of the pipe only after a couple of turns means that, when the reel does become loose and falls free, the anchored free end provides a reaction force to the reel that causes it to roll and unwind even more than if the lead end were not anchored. Further, it is also the case that the reel itself is used in close proximity to the pipe being sealed, which pipe typically is a considerable distance from the floor or ground, so that even more tape tends to become loose and unwound from the reel upon accidental dropping of the reel from the hand.